


temenos, or: the squared circle

by emi_rose



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Surprisingly not angst, that good good maglupcretia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emi_rose/pseuds/emi_rose
Summary: a little fluffy stargazing maglupcretia.





	temenos, or: the squared circle

It is their second day on this new plane, and Lup is still gloriously alive. Lucretia hangs back when she wakes up, before dawn, not wanting to intrude on her reunion with her brother, but desperate for her own reunion. She peeks into the twins’ room, where they’re both still passed out in a tangle of limbs, snoring at slightly different frequencies. 

After brewing a cup of coffee and exchanging morning pleasantries with Davenport, Lucretia makes her way to the deck, intending to get a head start on her star maps. Armed with her sextant and astrolabe, both imbued with magic, and a telescope with perfect lenses, she plots stars carefully until the sky brightens too much for her to see anything of note. 

Usually these first few days are abuzz with preparations, the crew’s rituals blanketed in anticipation: Lucretia starts a fresh journal, Taako does something stupid to his hair, and they begin to get the lay of the land. This time, everyone is more tentative in their jubilation at having survived the apocalypse, again, but they push through, mapping the world below and working on minor repairs. 

The sky darkens soon after dinner, and Lucretia returns to the small observatory she has cobbled together on the deck. She had lingered after dinner with Lup, volunteering to clean up since everyone preferred she didn’t cook, especially since the eggplant incident a few years prior. When she pads outside, she is surprised to find Magnus on the Adirondack chair she has designated for anyone who wants to keep her company during a long night. He’s looking through her journal from the last cycle, casually flipping through the pages. 

Lucretia contorts herself into the chair with him and presses her head into the crook of his neck. He kisses her forehead, lingering, and holds her close. She stays there, luxuriating in the comforting rhythm of his heart and her breath, until they’re interrupted by Lup, looming for comic effect, hands on her hips.

“Are you kissing Lucretia without me?” she asks, a smile playing at the corner of her mouth. 

“Not anymore,” he says, pulling her into the chair, which is definitely not made for three people. They take turns peppering Lucretia with kisses until she pulls back, leaning off the chair mid-laugh.

“Hey! It’s dark, I have things to do,” she says, unconvincingly. Lup pushes her fully off the chair, and she catches herself. 

Magnus and Lup spend the night entertaining Lucretia - and distracting her - while she charts the stars of this unfamiliar sky, stretching to infinity.

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me @emi--rose on tumblr.


End file.
